The Cut Runs Deep
by rupertsgirl
Summary: Draco has a secret, Lucius cant handle. DMLM Slash in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: these aren't my characters, scenes, or attitudes I'm just a fan writing no profit fan fiction now that we have that out of the way. THANK YOU JK FOR HP!!!!!!!!!

Summary: Draco has a secret, Lucius cant handle. DM/LM SLASH INCEST!!!!

Rated: R for Abuse Language and SLASH!!!!

FEEL FREE TO FLAME IF NECESSARY ANY REVIEW IS A GOOD REVIEW!!!!

Title: The Cut Runs Deep

on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dracos POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look around, sweat pours down my face. Scars cover my back and legs, my heart pounds he will be home soon. I hear the door slam down stairs and I whisper "He's here." My hands grip the bed and I close my eyes tight, to try and make it seem I am asleep. I hear my mother approach him and ask him about the trip, soon I hear her body hit the floor as I can just picture his sneer. I know what is coming for me is far worse. I hear him now walk to his office, cane and all. Oh, that beautiful cane, all silver with a beautiful snake head. The wicked man doesn't deserve these beautiful things, this house, mother. I hate him so, all these things he does. I sit up my blonde hair dishevels over my face as I look about the large dark room. I know he will be up soon. Oh how I long for this summer to be through, so I may return to my raven haired beauty. I am being punished, for loving him. My mother also punished for boring such a disgrace. "I am a Malfoy, and a strong powerful Slytherin" but then I think, I wish I were not these things. How I long just to be able to feel, to be me. I am such a pathetic disgrace to my name, father is right I need to be punished. I now turn my head and bury it into my pillow through shame. The pillow sham now sopping wet from the tears I have cried just wanting your pride. For you to accept me, but I know this will never happen. This is to much to think about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy quickly sits up and shakes the thoughts from his head, before laying back down on his tattered back to think of his Raven Haired beauty, his Harry. Soon Lucius bursts through the door of Dracos bedroom, only to find his heir on his back, his eyes glazed over through lust as he whispers his loves name. Lucius growls angrily and walks quickly over slapping and welting Dracos perfect unmarred stomach. Draco's stomach flinches in under the blow as he groans but then he removes this look of pain and torture not wanting to give him the pleasure. The spot on his stomach swells but he stares at his father unflinchingly. "You dirty little wench" Lucius growls and then adds "To think my heir a fuckin bitch to that Potter" Lucius lunges and grabs Dracos shoulder flipping him on his back. "Well if your a bitch we will treat you like a bitch" Lucius hisses grabbing his cane and twisting the snake head off to reveal a sharp point. Draco grips the bed and bites his lower lip to stifle his groans and screams, as Lucius drags the spear head down the middle of his sons back splitting his skin. Dracos back bleeds as he arches his back, then Lucius slaps his back with the dull end of the cane. Draco clasp's on the bed as Lucius leans down licking the side of Draco's wound tasting his sons blood. Lucius's eyes roll back through ecstasy as the crimson liquid grazes his taste buds feeling a rush go through him he needs more. Draco lets out a scream as Lucius's finger tips pull his skin tight tearing the wound farther apart sliding his tongue just over it. Soon Narcissa bursts in and yells for Lucius to stop, she grips onto Lucius's back and pulls him back. Lucius whips around and pushes her back onto her back and floods from the room quickly. 


	2. gone

****

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My mother hurries off the floor to my aid. Her hands graze the wound as I flinch and try to lay still. She runs and grabs a warm cloth from my bathroom, adjacent to my own room. I hear father stomp about downstairs. She takes the warm cloth and dabs at my spine cleaning the blood off my porcelain skin. She now leaves the room, she hates to see me after one of fathers rampages. I now drift off to sleep only hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

I wake the next morning and limply crawl out of bed. Slipping on a jacket and a pair of knickers I run slowly down the stairs. As I move towards the Kitchen to where I usually find mother. I see father with tears in his eyes reading a letter. He stands quickly pushing the chair he was sitting in back before laying the letter down and glaring at me. "Damn you boy, this is all your fault!" He hisses and rushes towards me pushing me against the counter. I scream as the corner of the counter gashes into my wound. He leaves me against the counter, I dare not move until he is gone. A few seconds later I hear the door of his office slam and I limp to the table picking up the letter. 

It says: 

__

Dear Lucius,

I'm sorry but I cant stand this any longer.

The way you treat me I don't deserve it. 

I'm gone for good, try to be kinder to our 

little Draco. He means no harm.

Love 

Narcissa

My eyes grow wide in disbelief. "Be kinder to me" I whisper. "Bloody hell" I slam the letter down and limp up to my bedroom. As I approach the bed tears stream down my face as I scream "That selfish little wench!" Tears begin streaming off my cheeks and down my bare chest as I ball my fists. "He will blame me" I whisper then begin to think on my punishment. "Father" I hiss "such a pervert, you'll never know what he will make me do." He shakes his head and lowers his gaze to the floor, wrapping his arms about his stomach as it burns from the welt. Soon Lucius bursts through the door in nothing but his knickers and holding his beautiful cane. His eyes silver and cold piercing into my soul.


End file.
